Limpando o Armário
by N. Black - blackie
Summary: O dia em que minha mãe mandou a gente limpar a droga daquele armário.
1. Chapter 1

**Limpando o Armário**

- Jimmy, desça aqui! – escutei mamãe dizer, quando eu estava quase fazendo o Sirius engolir as próprias tripas no Snap Explosivo (tudo bem, não vamos exagerar, mas ele estava perdendo! Se eu descer agora, quem sabe o que ele não vai fazer com o meu belo jogo! Sirius consegue ser vingativo...)

- Já volto, Pads. Não mexa no jogo! Eu ainda sei que estou ganhando!

- Cala a boca, Prongs.

Desci correndo os degraus até o térreo, usufruindo da vantagem de dormir no último andar (ou seja, um corrimão gigante pra escorregar! E talvez quebrar o braço...)

- Fala, mamãe...

- Querido, sei pai acabou de mandar uma carta dizendo que é pra você esvaziar o armário do corredor do segundo andar porque ele vai querer arrumar quando chegar. Pode levar o Sirius se quiser...

- Qual armário do corredor?

- O armário que fica no corredor.

Então minha mente vagou até o segundo andar, onde um desconhecido armário fica. Putz, ninguém nunca arruma aquela porcaria, porque eu?

- Ah...

- Lembrou?

XXX

Bem – Vindos aos Pensamentos de James! É aqui que você desvenda os mistérios da mente desse maroto tão cheio de graça! Neste primeiro volume, vocês irão conhecer as: **Técnicas para convencer a mamãe!**

**1: ** Se faça de inocente

**2**: Sorria inocentemente e aja como uma criança

**3:** Chore

**4:** Sorria mais um pouco, desta vez piscando candidamente

**5:** Chore muito, ajoelhado de preferência

**6:** Ameace se matar

**7:** Emburre

**8:** Implore

**9:** Chore e emburre ao mesmo tempo

**10:** Faça o que ela quer.

XXX

Decidi aplicar a regra número um.

- Então você quer que eu arrume o armário...

- Não precisa arrumar, só tirar as coisas de lá. Seu pai disse que arruma quando chegar.

- O armário?

- Sim, querido.

- O armário... do corredor?

- Exato.

- O... Armário do corredor?

- Isso.

- O armário do... Corredor?

- É, James.

- O... Armário do corredor?

- JAMES!

Ai. Número dois.

- Mamãe...

- Sim, Jimmy?

- A senhora quer que eu arrume o armariozinho do corredorzinho? – eu respondi, fazendo um lindo biquinho (ela sempre se derrete).

- Porque está falando assim, meu amorzinho?

- Ah, é que eu estou com um amiguinho aqui em casa... Puxa vidinha...

- Você não vai me ganhar com essa, jovenzinho.

Droga. Fiquei sem piscar uns cinco segundos e senti as lágrimas nos meus olhos.

- Mãe... Não quero arrumar! – desisti do negócio do sorriso, e pulei para "emburrar".

- James...

- Ah, porque eu sempre tenho que arrumar as coisas! Não posso nem brincar com o Sirius e você já me manda te ajudar! Assim as minhas férias vão estragar!

- Você já tem quinze anos. Já está na idade de me ajudar.

- Não sou maior de idade! Não posso trabalhar.

- James...

- Mamãe! Eu estava me divertindo lá em cima!

- James Potter, pare de me incomodar. – ela virou – se para mim, com aquela cara de assassina que costumava dar ao meu pai quando entrava na sala pingando lama. Resolvi pular para o dez.

- Tá, estou indo. Mas não vou me divertir! – e saí batendo o pé. Cheguei no meu quarto e me joguei na cama.

- Que foi? – ouvi Sirius perguntando.

- Vou ter que arrumar o armário do corredor do segundo andar. As cuecas do meu tataravô devem estar lá. Ninguém nunca arruma aquele armário, deve ter uma criação de baratas mutantes lá dentro!

Agora vocês pensam: puxa, o Sirius deve ter ficado triste por você, porque ele é seu melhor amigo, afinal de contas... MENTIRA. Ele começou a rir. Vou bater nele.

- Vamos, eu te ajudo.

- Qual é o teu problema? É um saco arrumar coisas.

- Vamos fazer isso rápido, depois continuamos a jogar.

- Ah, você está usando isso como desculpa pra não jogar! Só porque está perdendo! Que golpe baixo, Sirius!

Mas ele já estava descendo as escadas até o segundo andar. Vou guardar o jogo do jeitinho que deixei.


	2. Chapter 2

**O Desconhecido**

O segundo andar. Menos freqüentado por mim de toda a casa. Lá tem vários quartos vazios de hóspedes, o quarto dos meus pais... E aquilo. A porta daquilo parece um portal de madeira, só esperando para que desavisados vão abrissem – la e acabem sendo soterrados pelo tanto de tralha que tem lá dentro.

Sirius e eu, valentes aventureiros, paramos de frente para o portal... Digo, porta do armário. Estávamos esperando por tudo, crocodilos, cuecas, baratas mutantes... Ele tomou coragem, e puxou a porta...

TCHARARAAAAAM! O armário do segundo andar.

Cinco. Cinco. Cinco. Estantes. Cheias. De. Coisa.

- Bom pelo menos já está separado por categoria... – Sirius disse, avaliando toda aquela porcaria reunida.

- O que realmente me consola muito, Sirius, obrigado. – respondi sarcasticamente.

**XXX**

Bom – Dia! Sei que estavam morrendo de saudade da mente de James! Agora, iremos abordar o primeiro assunto que passa pela cabeça dele nesse momento: **"Organização" do Armário do Segundo Andar!**

Primeira Estante: A mais alta, vamos precisar de um banco. OU posso subir nas costas do Sirius, e quebrar o pescoço. Pelo menos não vou precisar limpar isso se eu me quebrar todo. Está cheia de... Livros?

Segunda Estante: Ainda vamos precisar do banquinho. Sirius está me olhando assustado, porque acha que eu estou falando sozinho. Está cheia do que? Ah... OH, as invenções do meu tio avô Hugo! Isso vai ser divertido.

Terceira Estante: Lembrete referente à observação da segunda estante: isso NÃO vai ser divertido, porque não vou me divertir. Não vamos mais precisar do banquinho aqui. Sirius vai ter que ajudar para caramba, porque ele é mais alto que eu (POR POUCO TEMPO.). Está lotada de artigos de jornais antigos. Alguns deles são trouxas. HÃ?

Quarta Estante: Sirius continua a me olhar, sem compreender porque eu estou resmungando para mim mesmo. Essa estante está com pastas com documentos dentro.

Quinta estante: A maior. Parece um grande buraco negro. Tenho medo de colocar a mão lá dentro.

**XXX**

- Hum... James?

- Fala, Padfoot.

- Você tá bem?

- Aham, porque não estaria?

Ele ficou me encarando como se eu tivesse acabado de sair de uma piscina de gosma. Sou tão incompreendido...

- Vamos começar?

- Pode ser. Arranja um banquinho?

Sirius continuou me olhando como se eu tivesse problemas sérios.

- Não quer subir nas minhas costas? Não estou me sentido animado para descer e pegar banquinhos...

- Posso quebrar o pescoço se fizer isso!

Ele revirou os olhos para mim! Ótimo, se você não liga para o seu pescoço, porque não sobe nas minhas costas, abutre?

Abutre... Bom, não pude completar minha linha de pensamento. Vamos nessa, senhor banquinho.

- Sua mãe perguntou se você já tinha começado. – Sirius disse, me estendendo o banco.

- E o que você respondeu?

- Que o banquinho era pra gente começar.

- Ela ficou decepcionada?

- Hum... Não, eu acho...

- Pois devia! – retruquei, revoltado. – Isso. É. Trabalho. Escravo. E. Pesado. DÁ PRA ME AJUDAR COM ESSES LIVROS?

Resultado: Sirius teve que descer pra pegar outro banquinho.

Quando todos os noventa e sete livros (eu contei!) estavam no chão, nós sentamos para ver os títulos...

- Achei que meus pais tinham colocado todos os livros na biblioteca... – Comecei, puxando um livro grandão e preto de um canto.

- Vai ver esses livros são de magia negra avançada. – Sirius disse, com aquele sorriso que significa trevas.

- Bom, eu não acho que "Como enfeitiçar bruxinhas bonitinhas" nos dê algum feitiço das trevas. No máximo ânsia de vômito... – comentei, jogando o livro para Sirius, que abriu.

- Técnica número um: faça elogios. Mulheres amam elogios. Quanto mais elogios você fizer, melhor. – começou, folheando as paginas. – Técnica número cinquenta e sete: Se ela te rejeitar, continue tentando. Elas amam insistência.

Comecei a rir, e peguei o próximo livro. Era um volume bem grosso, intitulado: "As aventuras de Bobby Lobby."

- Hey, o que é isso aí? – Sirius perguntou, jogando o livro num canto. Eu estava tentando lembrar onde eu conhecia Bobby Lobby, quando ele começou a gargalhar na minha cara.

- O que foi? – perguntei, inocentemente!

- "Livro do Jimmy, não toque no Bobby Lobby." Isso te diz alguma coisa, colega?

PUTZ. Ai. lembrei de onde conheço Bobby Lobby.

- Me devolve, Sirius.

- "Era uma vez um garotinho de óculos, e ele se chamava Bobby e o sobrenome que a minha mãe disse que todo mundo tem era Lobby e ele gostava de chocolate que nem eu que amo o bolo de chocolate com morango que a minha mãe faz e ele é bom e bem gostoso mais mela o dedo e eu tenho que lavar..." QUE É ISSO, PRONGS?

Senti meu rosto esquentar, e uma vontade frenética de correr dali tomou conta de mim.

- Me. Devolve.

- Quantos anos você tinha? Um?

- Eu... Seis. AGORA DEVOLVE.

- Vou mostrar para o Moony.

- Não! – gritei, pulando em cima dele. Pode soar meio maléfico, mas eu escutava uns risos histéricos de Sirius enquanto eu dava socos no peito dele para soltar o livro de lá. Só sai de cima dele quando tinha o meu livro na mão.

- Vamos. Passar. Para. O. Próximo. – ofeguei, enquanto Sirius ria feito um retardado.

- "A física dos dementadores." – Sirius leu, mostrando o livrão para mim.

Oh, céus. Isso vai demorar.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/a: **Bom, antes de começar esse capítulo, quero pedir desculpas imensas àqueles que estavam acompanhando a fic na época em que eu parei (por n motivos: escola, falta de tempo e até outras fics), agradecer à todos os comentários (respostas embaixo do cap!) e avisar que a partir de agora, os capítulos serão postados sem grandes intervalos. Obrigada e curtam a fic =D

* * *

**Está Vivo!**

Aqui estamos, no segundo dia da nossa luta: Sirius & James VS. Armário. Sim, entramos no fatídico segundo dia. Por mais aceitável que pareça (porque eu acho um absurdo vocês não acreditarem nisso) 97 livros é muito. JURA, JAMES? Juro.

Bom, o fato é que acordei desejando um grande buraco, para "avestruzar", como diz Remus (ignorem algumas das frases dele. O cara tem QI, mas às vezes envergonha a gente. É como se ele tivesse um time de quadribol melhor que qualquer outro, e colocasse os jogadores para treinar derrubada). Eu e Sirius descemos, esperando que a minha mãe simplesmente esquecesse o armário, a arrumação e, especialmente, a gente.

- Bom – dia, meninos! Vão a algum lugar?

- Vamos lá fora jogar quadribol... – comecei, inocentemente.

- Você quis dizer que vão ao segundo andar, né? – ela respondeu, levantando a sobrancelha. _Oh boy_.

- Exatamente.

Sério, eu acabei desistindo de confrontar a minha mãe nessa situação armário VS. Pobres garotos. Mesmo. Quando chegamos lá, meu cérebro deficiente teve um duelo com o armário. Pude sentir:

James: _O mundo é pequeno demais para nós dois, armário._

Armário: _James! Estava esperando você. Venha... Abra minhas portas... Suma por entre minha poeira, e venha ver Sirius ter um ataque de rinite no seu lado, fazendo seus cabelos ficar com fluidos dele... Delicia... HUUUM._

Que nojo. E lá vai o Sirius me olhando como se eu tivesse problemas. Ele é mais problemático que eu! Acredita que aquele imbecil desgraçado resolveu começar a espirrar do meu lado enquanto eu empilhava os livros num canto? Quase cai (ele faz questão de virar na minha cara e berrar: ATCHIIIIIIM! AI, PÓ!) bem em cima do exemplar de "Balonismo Bruxo" que meu pai comprou num acesso de consumismo (porque só assim para qualquer pessoa em sã consciência querer saber de bruxos tentando construir balões).

Quando abrimos a porta, recebi mais um banhão de espirros do Sirius (vou parar de comentar essas coisas. Ou melhor, vou guardar a informação da rinite do Sirius para um dia de extrema necessidade) e eu vi o que tinha na próxima estante: as invenções.

**XXX**

Fatos sobre Tio Hugo, irmão do pai da minha mãe:

1: Tio Hugo gostava de brincar com bonecas, por alguma razão até hoje desconhecida. Ele construía cercados para todas elas, e dizia que faziam parte de um circo. Vai entender.

2: Tio Hugo tinha uma coleção de mexilhões. Eu não sei o que são mexilhões, mas minha mãe falou que eles são meio estranhos, porque Tio Hugo fantasiava todos eles.

3: Tio Hugo gostava de inventar coisas, algumas delas bem simpáticas.

4: Tio Hugo é o único bruxo do mundo que conseguiu confundir um dementador.Tá, isso é lenda.

5: Tio Hugo curtia um uísque. Curtia bastante. Uma vez, no batizado da minha mãe, ele virou umas dez garrafas, e começou a fazer malabarismos com velas, até que o vestido da minha outra tia pegou fogo, e ele tentou apagar com mais uísque.

6: Minha tia sobreviveu, só para constar.

7: Mas parou de falar com ele, até que no aniversário de cinco anos da minha mãe ela perguntou se ele ia pedir desculpas.

8: E ele disse que não, porque não lembrava quem ela era.

9: Então ela virou um tapa na cara dele.

10: E ele desmaiou, porque estava caindo de bêbado.

11: Ele morreu quando eu tinha nove anos, e disse que eu era que nem ele.

12: Minha mãe virou um tapa na cara dele.

13: E semana passada disse que errou ao fazer isso, porque eu realmente tenho problemas parecidos com os dele.

14: Só porque eu disse que iria viajar com Sirius até o Alaska e comprar um pufoso polar para adotar como mascote.

15: Sirius está me olhando daquele jeito de novo. Vou socar a cara dele agora.

**XXX**

Bom, parei de devanear a tempo de ver Sirius tirar uma caixa grande escrita: Tio Hugo.

- E aí? – perguntei a Sirius, e só depois percebi que ele estava pálido e assustado, com a mão no peito (é, sou descuidado com os amigos, blábláblá.)

- Quase fui morto por um frango de borracha que saltou dessa caixa. PORQUE DIABOS SEU TIO TINHA UM FRANGO DE BORRACHA? QUE ATACA AS PESSOAS, AINDA POR CIMA.

Cuidadosamente, fui até a caixa e enfiei a cara lá dentro. Tinham uma vassoura, um chapéu e vários cadernos de anotações antigos.

- Olha, uma vassoura! – gritei, pegando aquela coisa linda de dentro da caixa.

- James, eu acho melhor você...

Sirius tentou me avisar, mas não deu tempo. Quando eu vi, a vassoura tinha criado braços e pernas, se amarrando no meu pescoço.

- Mas o que d... – comecei, mas não consegui terminar, já que o cabo da vassoura acertou em cheio a minha cara e quebrou os meus óculos no meio. Preciso destacar que sem os meus óculos eu fico semi – cego, obrigado. Senti a vassoura me empurrar para frente, enquanto os gritos de Sirius ecoavam em algum lugar da minha mente confusa:

- Sra. Potter! Uma vassoura tá dançando tango com o James!

Tango? Ah, essa cena deve ser memorável. Obrigado por não rir de mim, Padfoot.

Ouvi minha mãe correr para cima xingando meu Tio de todos os palavrões que eu conheço e mais alguns e a vassoura me soltou. Claro que já que me arrebentei no chão, minha alegria não foi tanta assim.

- Oh, amorzinho. Cuidado, Jimmy!

Hey! Ela não vai me liberar?

- Toma aqui. Ela consertou os óculos. – Sirius me estendeu os meus óculos, e a vassoura (ou melhor, os restos mortais dela, porque minha mãe simplesmente arregaçou com a dançarina). Sirius, muito inteligente, enfiou a cabeça dentro da caixa de novo.

- Que estranho, né? Será que esse chapéu vai me puxar pra dançar também? – ele perguntou quando pegou no chapéu velho que estava lá dentro (para vocês verem como ele aprende com as más experiências alheias. Reflitam fortemente.)

- Sirius, eu acho que não é uma boa ide...

- Calma, Prongs! Eu to tranquilo, olha só!

Estava realmente tudo tranquilo. Até o idiota por aquela bosta na cabeça.

- Acho que você devia tirar isso...

De repente, Sirius paralisou na minha frente, e abriu os olhos de um jeito realmente esquisito.

- Pads, você tá bem?

- Cara, você não sabe! Tá com duas cabeças, colega!

Eu, duas...?

- Sirius, eu tenho só uma...

- Perna! Cara, você deve ter só uma asa também, porque tá se virando tooodo pra cima!

Revirei os olhos e fui até ele.

- Meu tio era louco, me dá essa bosta desse chapéu.

- Não, só se você tirar essa lesma aí da sua orelha.

Quê? Ótimo, isso é tudo que eu mereço. Me virei para ver se tinha alguma coisa nos papeis (aliás, tem cada coisa estranha) por um minuto, até que um grito me fez gelar.

- Vou pular no três! Um...

Ai. Deus.

- Sirius, seu retardado!

Corri feito louco até ele, que parecia prestes a pular da janela.

- Desce daí!

- Dois...

Pulei em cima dele e arranquei o chapéu na marra da cabeça dele. Bom, logo depois me arrependi, porque o Sirius é realmente pesado e caiu em cima de mim. Devia ter deixado ele pular da janela. Uma palavra: ai.

- Nossa, eu ia morrer! Hum... James?

- Aqui em baixo, lesado.

- Ah! Olha só!

Quando consegui voltar a respirar nós trancamos a caixa com a vassoura e o chapéu (as anotações nós contrabandeamos para meu quarto, depois de ter certeza de que nenhuma delas matava, dançada ou enlouquecia) e arrastamos para um canto. Até colocamos alguns livros em cima. Quero ver aquela vassoura dançar pra fora dali agora. Muahuahua.

* * *

Como prometido, comentários respondidos:

**ByToddy**: Olha, eu adoraria que eles tivessem se conhecido quando eram pequenos x)

**bruh prongs**: Não, dessa vez o foco é exclusivo deles (embora eu tenha de confessar que também gosto muito delas). Com um atraso fenomenal, a review está respondida!

**SpotSide Hamdec**: Bom, 'logo' chegou tarde (bem tarde) mas ta aí o outro capítulo!

**Juh Lupin**: Você bem sabe que esse livro tem tudo a ver com isso, hahaha.

**Maluh Weasley Hale**: Atrasadíssima, outro capítulo aqui! E outro no caminhom aguarde!

xoxo, obrigada àqueles que não quiseram me matar pelo atraso,

N.


	4. Chapter 4

**Leitura Obrigatória**

Parece que o pequeno "problema'' com a vassoura dançarina despertou o lado humano de mamãe, e ela nos deu o fim de semana de folga. É óbvio que acabei de jogar snap explosivo com Sirius, ganhando gloriosamente (dança da vitória aqui, por favor) e a gente ainda teve um tempinho para treinar um pouco de quadribol (dança da vitória aqui também). Porém, como entre James e diversão eterna existe um muro chamado "armário", eu e Sirius tivemos de voltar a arrumar aquela droga logo na segunda de manhã.

**XXX**

Coisas que se pode fazer numa segunda de manhã:

1 – Chorar

2 – Dormir

3 – Chorar e então dormir

4 – Ficar de mau humor

5 – Azarar o Ranhoso (em caso do período de aulas)

Coisas que **não** de pode fazer numa segunda de manhã:

1 – Ficar feliz

2 – Lição de casa

3 – Arrumar o armário

4 – Pular de um penhasco

5 – Pintar uma parede

**XXX**

Desobedecendo a minha lista de "coisas que não se pode fazer numa segunda de manhã" lá fomos nós, bravos mártires, mexer em mais poeira.

Depois de um tempo olhando artigos de jornais antigos, eu me fiz três perguntas:

1 – Será que os bruxos eram realmente tão idiotas assim?

2 – Será que os trouxas eram realmente tão idiotas assim?

3 – Será que meu pai queria ser jornalista em vez de auror, e por isso mantém toda essa tralha?

- James, escuta isso: "três porcos voadores são avistados em Bristol. Fazendeiro que jura ter visto os suínos foi levado para fazer exames." Que espécie de retardado faria porcos saírem voando?

Viram o que eu quis dizer?

- Sei lá, o mesmo imbecil que fez uma vassoura que dança. Olha isso: "Por mais que o nome denuncie, as meias devem ser usadas por inteiro." Saiu em um jornal trouxa. Sirius?

Por um segundo achei que ele estava louco de novo, mas a cara de choque dele me revelou o que devia estar sentindo. Nem me dei ao trabalho de ler a notícia do verso da página (algo envolvendo 'brilhantina' para olhos expressivos)

- Cacilda, Prongs.

Quê?

- Um exemplar de O semanário das bruxas de 1940.

- Quem são os bonitões da vez? Dumbledore ou Merlin?

- Nada, tem dicas de como enfeitar os uniformes de Hogwarts. Olha, como acrescentar flores, borboletas... Eca. Deixa pra lá.

Comecei a rir e peguei outra pilha de jornais.

- Cara, um artigo sobre Grindewauld! Da época que Dumby era ruivo ainda, Sirius.

- Ele era ruivo?

- Uhum. Bizarro, né? Tipo, imagina a Evans velha...

- HAHAHAHA.

- Porque está rindo?

- Imagina a Evans...

- Não estava brincando.

Sirius parou de rir e ficou me encarando com aquela expressão sarcástica tosca que ele tem.

- Não vai dizer que gosta da Evans.

- Não gosto dela, mas não pode negar que ela é bonita.

- Ok, pode ser. Mas é amiga do Ranhoso! Deve ter mais sebo nas coisas dela do que naqueles potes esquisitos da aula de poções.

- É, mas ouvi falar que andam brigando.

- Bom, de qualquer modo se for ficar com ela, peça para lavar as mãos.

Pobre Sirius. Acho que ele nunca ouviu falar do que a Evans pensa de mim.

- Ela me odeia, Padfoot. Diz pra todo mundo que prefere me ver morto ou coisa pior...

- Lembra de onde deixamos o "Enfeitiçando as bruxinhas" ou coisa assim?

- Técnicas dos anos quarenta?

- Aham.

- Pode ser que funcione.

Me imaginei cantando uma música romântica para Evans (técnica número 39) e depois ela arrancando minhas cordas vocais.

- E pode ser que ela fique brava e faça algo terrível comigo.

**XXX**

Possíveis destinos de James Potter caso ele dê em cima de Lily Evans:

1 – Morte

2 – Perda de mãos, pés, órgãos internos e afins.

3 – Perda de memória

4 – Surdez (já ouviu os gritos dela?)

5 – Qualquer dano físico e/ ou mental possível, ou impossível.

**XXX**

- Achei outra coisa interessante.

Defina 'interessante'

- "Encontrada carcaça de bruxo de duas cabeças".

Definição errada.

- Tem algo que preste aí?

- Na verdade... Não. Mas veja bem, esse sereiano aqui queria autorização para casar com um pelúcio.

Conclusão: somos normais.

- Algo sobre pufosos polares?

- Não, acho que seremos pioneiros nisso.

- Não quero aparecer numa revista dessas.

- Se escondermos a descoberta...

**XXX**

Agora, meus amigos e amigas, eu e Sirius fizemos uma lista das 10 manchetes mais estranhas que achamos. Divirtam – se:

1 – "Trenó atropela fada mordente na região do Caribe."

_Sirius: Idiota, fadas mordentes não vivem no calor._

_James: Cara, quem foi o cego que conseguiu acertar uma fada mordente com um trenó? E o que raios um trenó estava fazendo no CARIBE?_

2 – "Avistado o espírito de Merlin na Áustria."

_Sirius: Me recuso a dizer qualquer coisa._

_James: Idem._

3 – "Mulher joga marido pela janela porque ele achou seu cozido frio."

_Sirius: Concluo que comentários a respeito de comida, jamais._

_James: Esse seria meu destino se eu me casasse com Evans._

4 – "Como subir uma escada em dez passos simples."

_Sirius: Quero esse manual._

_James:__ Não__ quero esse manual._

5 – "10 Motivos para se comprar bolas de golfe"

_Sirius: O que é 'golfe'?_

_James: O que é golfe? (2)_

6 – "Pelúcios descobrem minas de diamante."

_Sirius: Quero esses pelúcios._

_James: Quero essa mina de diamante que eles acharam._

7 – "Chudley Cannons favorito para o campeonato desse ano."

_Sirius: Essa notícia é realmente velha. _

_James: Essa notícia é uma mentira, com certeza_.

8 – "Xícara enlouquecida mata dois."

_Sirius: James, acho que essa xícara é do seu tio._

_James: Eu também acho._

9 – "Pintinhos turcos no balé."

_Sirius: Porque essa notícia está aqui?_

_James: a pergunta certa é: Porque alguém se interessaria por essa notícia?_

10 – "Com a nova onda de calçados de molas, você também pode pular por aí!"

_Sirius: Sapatos de mola?_

_James: Que coisa idiota._

_Sirius: É._


	5. Chapter 5

**Textos Vomitantes**

Minha mãe acha que estamos flauteando para fazer a arrumação. Imagina! Se eu pudesse nem fazia. Estou com um hematoma no pescoço onde a vassoura me apertou e Sirius está andando com uma caixa de lenços no bolso, espirrando feito louco. Quando abrimos o armário, recebi uma chuva de espirros e peguei o guarda chuva da minha mãe.

- James?

Espiei por detrás do guarda chuva e vi que ele tirava uma pilha de papeis, dessa vez documentos, e espalhar no chão.

- Quê?

- Achei a certidão de óbito do Tio Hugo.

- Cuidado com ela.

Fechei o guarda chuva para olhar melhor. Achamos verdadeiras relíquias, a certidão de casamento dos meus pais e a minha de nascimento, por exemplo. Eu não achei que fosse sair traumatizado disso, até que Sirius achou as cartas e bilhetinhos que meus pais trocaram durante os anos de escola, fotos e alguns dos meus desenhos.

**XXX**

Motivos pelos quais vou dividir essas coisas traumáticas:

1 – Ajuda a superar

2 – Sirius não vai contar algo se todos já souberem

3 – Eu quero.

4 – Sirius me obrigou

5 – Vocês vão me achar uma graça quando era criança

**XXX**

- Começamos pelo que? – Sirius perguntou

- Hum... Fotos?

Sirius puxou alguns álbuns, e quando abrimos, cai pra trás de susto. Meu pai, idêntico a mim com mais três amigos: Ted, Marty e Lewis. Até onde seu, Marty era o melhor amigo dele, Lewis namorou uma amiga da minha mãe e Ted era parecido com Remus. E era mesmo.

Marty, o moreno, me lembrou Sirius. Eles se abraçavam. Numa outra foto estava minha mãe com as amigas delas: Katerina, Lisa e Lorraine (só que Lorraine estava na corvinal. Ah, ela é mãe de Lene Mckinnon, minha amiga)

As cartas foram as que me deixaram bizarramente chocado:

_Querida Martha,_

_Aqui no dormitório, só tendo a visão de Ted vomitando enquanto Marty e Lewis riem para me distrair, não consigo parar de pensar em você, com seus cabelos cor de cobre emoldurando seus belos olhos. É tão solitário aqui sem seu abraço, Martha. Boa noite, e sonhe com as fadas que tanto gosta._

_ Al_

Eu sei, eca. Tem mais!

_Al, _

_Lisa manda um beijo para Lewis e Katerina pergunta para Marty se ele já tem par para o baile. Também estou com saudades de você. _

_Um beijo, até amanhã._

_Martha._

_P.s: Mande Marty parar de tentar entrar no nosso dormitório. É inútil e ele vai acabar deslocando a coluna._

É, esse Marty é o Sirius.

_Martha, querida!_

_Bom dia, como vai? Não preciso dizer que Marty não me ouviu, mas a enfermeira disse que ele ficará bem. Ah, ele mandou dizer à Katerina que o tempo dele é todo dela, e convida para visitá – lo. Disse que tem uma coisa para dar para ela (medo). Estou te esperando na sala comunal._

_Al_

- Que cara idiota. – Sirius comentou, olhando para a foto de Marty – Essa Katerina deve ter problemas.

Revirei os olhos. Não preciso dizer o que penso de Sirius criticando Marty. Mexi numa pasta colorida e achei meus desenhos (um punhal aqui, preciso dele)

- Nossa, que bebê imbecil eu fui.

O primeiro desenho era uma única palavra escrita várias vezes num papel.

- James.

- Hum?

- James.

- O que foi, Padfoot?

- James.

- SIRIUS.

- Não estou te chamando, otário. Estou lendo o seu "desenho"

Eu disse, não disse?

- Eu tinha acabado de aprender a escrever o meu nome!

- Tá... E esse aqui? – ele riu (idiota) puxando outro desenho meu quando tinha uns quatro anos. OU seja: três rabiscos com as legendas MAMA, PAPA E JAMES.

- Ah, eu mereço.


	6. Chapter 6

**Índios Mexicanos**

E os anjos cantam aleluia, aleluia, irmããos. A última estante, graças a deus! Sirius teve se tomar remédios para a rinite dele, mas valeu a pena! A liberdade cheira bem!

- Então, a última.

- É, a última.

**XXX**

Coisas que iremos fazer depois que isso tudo acabar:

1 – Nos abraçar.

2 – Gritar muito.

3 – Rir.

4 – Chorar de emoção.

5 – Meter um chute na porta desse armário.

6 – Dançar com a vassoura.

7 – Desistir de dançar com a vassoura.

8 – Correr para o St. Mungus, antes que o Sirius tenha uma parada respiratória.

9 – Rir mais.

10 – Jogar quadribol.

**XXX**

Abrimos a porta do armário e encarei aquele vazio escuro que era a quinta estante. Acho que agora sim achamos as baratas mutantes.

Enfiei o braço lá dentro, e minha mão achou uma caixa grande (outra?). Eu e Sirius nos entreolhamos.

- O que será que tem aí? – Sirius perguntou para mim, e depois espirrou com tudo (eu disse que ele tava mal)

- Bom, tomara que sejam uns remédios contra espirro, Padfoot.

Ele deu um sorriso amarelo, e abriu a caixa.

- FANTASIAS! ATCHIIIM!

É, Sirius. Fantasias atchim. Puxei um toucado de índio de dentro da caixa e sorri.

- Vamos vestir!

Coloquei o toucado na cabeça, o camisolão amarelo, as pantufas e a tinta vermelha que tinha por lá, enquanto Sirius puxava um sombrero e o resto da fantasia de mexicano.

- Vai por esse bigode?

Sirius tirou a cabeça de dentro da caixa, e vi que ele não só ia usar o bigode. Já estava usando. Com a voz empastada, começou a cantar:

- La cuca racha, Macarena!

- Hein?

- Cucaracha, macarena, nachos, mujer, bajo... Estou cantando em espanhol, animal!

A definição de cantar em espanhol para Sirius é cantarolar todas as palavras em espanhol que ele conhece. Ótimo.

Pular em círculos é muito bom, batendo na boca é melhor ainda. Mas vestido de índio, é MUUUUITO SHOW.

- Jimmy, Sirius, eu... O que é isso?

Parei na metade de um pulo, e Sirius parou de lembrar as palavras em espanhol e pentear o bigode. Minha mãe nos encarava assustada do começo do corredor.

- Eu ia dizer para vocês acabarem logo, porque o papai e a mamãe chamaram alguns amigos...Sirius, você está com o nariz ruim, o que está fazendo com esse bigode gigante?

- Ah, Senhora Potter, eu sempre quis ter um bigodão... ATCHIM. Tá, eu tiro.

Ela revirou os olhos e eu comecei a tirar a fantasia.

- Puxa, quem será que vem aqui.

Meia hora depois lá estávamos nós, empetecados (minha mãe é muito chata! Justo na hora em que eu estava começando a me divertir!) enquanto meu pai abria a porta.

- MARTY, SEU VAGAL!

Nossa, pai. Eu sinto que o amor está bem presente ali. Quando eu e Sirius nos espichamos para olhar os visitantes, meu queixo caiu. Marty estava até bem conservado, de mãos dadas com Katerina. Ela era bonitona. Atrás deles, Lewis e Ted chegavam, acompanhados de Lisa. Pouco tempo depois, os Mckinnon chegaram, e eu e Sirius começamos a conversar com Marlene.

- A Senhora Potter disse que estavam limpando.

- Limpando? Pegando doenças, isso sim. – Sirius resmungou, espirrando de novo. Coitado, vai precisar de um médico... Ah! Esqueci!

Marlene e Sirius me olharam confusos enquanto corríamos para o segundo andar até o armário. Quase tropecei em algumas caixas no caminho (é, até o cadáver daquela vassoura quer me matar). E abracei Sirius.

- James, por favor, para com isso. – escutei ele me dizendo, enquanto eu soltava um grito.

- ACABAMOS!

Marlene está nos encarando como se eu fosse doido. Soltei Sirius e fui até o armário.

- TOME ISSO! – E meti um chute numa porta. – E ISSO! – E chutei a outra.

**XXX**

Conclusões que cheguei após a limpeza:

1 – Quando eu tiver uma casa, não existirão armários.

2 – Minha mãe consegue ser má quando quer

3 – Depois de escrever qualquer coisa, tenho que queimar

4 – Preciso ler aquele livro sobre garotas

5 – Meu tio Hugo era realmente muito doidão

6 – Nunca mais pego nada sem ter certeza de que não vai responder o aperto

7 – Tango dói.

8 – Nunca mais deixo o Sirius experimentar alguma coisa que não tenha sido testada

9 – Nunca mais impeço Sirius de pular de uma janela

10 – Segundas de manhã são sagradas

11 – Notícias bruxas são bizarras

12 – Nunca usarei minhas meias pela metade

13 – O dia em que pensar em suicídio, tentarei algo com Evans

14 – Ou talvez depois que ler aquele livro eu tente.

15 – E morra, mas pelo bem da ciência.

16 – Preciso saber como chegar ao Alaska.

17 – Não andarei pelo Caribe num trenó.

18 – Sapatos de mola continuam sendo idiotas

19 – Cartas antigas são sagradas. Não vou tocá – las nunca mais.

20 – Não deixarei Sirius chegar perto de pó novamente.

**XXX**

A noite foi divertida (devo dizer que chutar o armário aumentou meu humor) e o resto da semana foi tranquilo, até segunda de manhã.

Estávamos lá, fazendo nada, como manda o regulamento. De repente, minha mãe me chama de novo.

- Jimmy!

Oh, meu Merlin de cuecas.

- O que mãe?

- Vá pintar a parede.

SEGUNDA DE MANHÃ? Não mesmo.

* * *

**N/a: **Pronto, cá está o final! Disse que acabava rápido, e aleluia, aqui está! Agradeço todas as reviews! Não esperava que tanta gente gostasse, e fico feliz mesmo! Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!

Em resposta as reviews:

**Marydf Evans Cullen**: Que bom que gostou da fic (realmente, as nossas notícas são sem graça se comparadas com trenós acertando fadas mordentes no Caribe). E James pequeno é mara =D

**Aneenha-Black** : É, eu posto as fics em inglês també, :D é bom para treinar hahaha. Aqui está o capítulo, obrigada por ter comentado!

**Bruna Luiza Black**: Sirius e James se metem em cada uma que ninguém acredita hahahaha.

**Shakinha**: Heeei, tudo bom? Tio Hugo era doido x) Que bom que gostou de mais uma fic minha :D!

**Fer C. Potter**: Aqui está o capítulo! Gostou?

**Mady Potter Cullen**: Pronto! Mais um capítulo!


End file.
